


what loves sees in daily light holds open colour

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Then come here, little spider,” Loki tells him, shifting so he’s only straddling one of Thor’s big thighs. “My brother’s lap is big enough for the both of us.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 149





	what loves sees in daily light holds open colour

“M-Mr. Thor,” Peter asks softly, biting into his bottom lip when the big,  _ big  _ God turns to look at him. His eye is always so  _ intense,  _ like there’s lightning swirling around his iris no matter what he’s doing, and Peter likes it. Peter also likes that he went back to the eye patch—he thinks that it makes Thor look extra handsome and makes his one eye stand out prettily. “How long have you and Mr. Loki been in love?”

Peter drops his eyes down to his hands, quickly, and folds his fingers together to keep from fiddling with them. He feels restless, his heart thrumming quickly inside his chest as he waits for the God to say anything Slowly, he looks back up, eyes tracking over Thor’s wide thighs and wider belly, getting lost somewhere around his thick chest and thicker shoulders, a little breathless over the way he’s sitting in an armchair as if it’s a throne and filling it out so completely. By the time he gets to Thor’s face, it’s covered in a heavy frown that takes away from his usual happy sunniness. 

Peter frowns himself—this isn’t what he wanted.

“What are you talking about, little one?” Thor asks him sharply, a bite to his voice that sounds like the clapping of thunder; it’s a tone that Peter isn’t used to having directed at himself, though he’s heard Thor use it a few times with the Rouges. 

He hears a soft noise from the other side of the room, where Loki is hiding in the shadows by the kitchen. Only a few of the Avengers have apartments at the compound. Peter has one, and Thor and Loki share one just like it. It’s where Peter spends most of his time, where he is now, where Loki has been hiding since Peter first started talking to Thor. 

Peter pushes past his nerves and sits up onto his knees, crawling to the edge of the couch so he’s closer to Thor and does his best not to flinch when he meets the God’s eye. “You and Mr. Loki. How long have you two been in love? I bet it’s been a long time.”

Thor’s face does something... interesting. It scrunches up and smooths out and then scrunches back up again. Peter tilts his head to the side, a little, and watches Thor as his eye moves to his lap. Thor’s face is usually so easy to read. It’s one of the reasons that Peter likes him so much—he never has to guess what he’s trying to think, not with Thor  _ or _ Loki. 

Because Loki might not be as easy to read to other people, but Peter thinks he’s as easy to read as Thor, if you know what to look for like Peter does. 

Now, though, he isn’t sure what Thor is thinking. 

He doesn’t let that discourage him, and he reminds himself why he’s asking. Why he’s doing this. Why he’s asking Thor how long he and Loki have been in love. He already knows that they are, because he’s not blind, but also because they’re both so easy to read. Because they’re so easy to read, he also knows that Thor doesn’t know that Loki loves him and Loki doesn’t know that Thor loves him, and if they’ve been looking at each other the way they do for as long as Peter _ thinks _ they have, then Peter has to do something. 

Well, he doesn’t  _ have _ to do something, but he cares about them both so much, and they deserve to be happy. He knows they can make each other happy, they just don’t see it themselves. 

“Loki is my brother, little one,” Thor tells him slowly, as if he’s thinking through what he wants to say as he’s speaking. 

“I know,” Peter says with a shrug, adding, “as long as you two are happy together, I’m not going to say anything mean. You’re both like a bazillion-years-old, so I’m sure you two know what you want, right?”

“I am... not sure you understand,” Thor tells him, and this time his frown is kinda cute. It’s really more of a super adorable pout than a frown. Peter kind of wonders what it would taste like—but, to be fair, he  _ always _ wonders what kissing Thor would be like. “Loki and I are  _ brothers, _ Peter.”

Pout or no pout, Thor totally knows what Peter is talking about despite his protests, and by the way his eyes just keep getting wider, he’s nervous about it. “It’s okay, Mr. Thor, really! I totally understand why you would—Mr. Loki is amazing! He’s so funny and smart and really, really kind.”

Because his senses are so closely trained on Loki, he hears his breath hitch. A little smile teases at Peter’s face, knowing that Loki heard him. Good. Not enough people say good things about him. 

“Loki and I are not romantically involved, little one,” Thor says slowly, a smile on his face that doesn’t reach his eye and just makes Peter’s chest ache. He doesn’t say that Peter’s wrong about how awesome Loki is, or that he disagrees with him, which is really good. Peter hopes that Loki notices that, too. 

But Peter’s on a mission here, and he can’t get distracted. 

“Wait, why not?” He does his very best to sound confused, even tilting his head a little bit to the side. 

Thor really likes being able to explain things to him, and most of the time Peter never has to fake his confusion, or in turn, his awe. Asgard is amazing and Peter loves listening to Thor talk about it, and he’s always so eager to ask different questions about what Thor’s life had been like. He likes to talk about it all in a way that Peter’s come to realize Loki doesn’t, so he always saves his answers for Thor who’s always really enthusiastic to answer anything Peter asks him. 

So he really hopes Thor’ll be eager now, and starts explaining just why he won’t make a move because that’s... well,  _ that’s _ the part he doesn’t get. 

He can see that Thor is in love with Loki and Loki is in love with Thor but neither of them can see it  _ and _ neither of them ever  _ do _ anything about it. It drives Peter crazy, because he just can’t understand why not. With the way they look at each, Peter is sure that none of these feelings are new. They  _ can’t _ be new, not when they already act like they’re together most of the time. 

Maybe they don’t see it? 

“Well... my brother would not want to lay with me in that way,” Thor tells him, to which Peter has to hold in a snort of laughter because  _ really?  _ That’s just ridiculous. The other day Thor was training without a shirt on and Loki and Peter  _ both _ watched him the whole time. Thor takes a deep breath before he adds, “But also... are you and Loki not involved?”

Peter shrugs, ignoring the breath he hears Loki take and the way his own heart starts racing. “I don’t think he likes me that way either. I... well I thought that you two were together, and that’s why neither of you have ever done anything.”

_ “Neither  _ of us?” Thor asks him sharply, and his eye opens really widely as his mouth drops open in a way that gets Peter’s teenage libido  _ very _ interested. In fairness to Thor’s question, though, they’ve never about... well, them. 

Peter nods his head, and tells him, “Yeah. You never made a move and Loki never made a move even though I thought I kinda had a thing with each of you, so I thought that you two were just together.” Peter doesn’t intend to say anything, wanting to keep it about Thor and Loki and why they aren’t together, but a few bitter words slip out before he can stop them. “It was easier than thinking neither of you wanted me.”

“Little one...” Thor begins, but then he trails off with a heavy noise that has Peter wanting to climb into his lap and comfort him. Thor shakes his head and seems to decide against whatever it was that he was going to say, and instead he asks, “Why would I “make a move” as you call it?”

“Yeah,” Peter breaths, letting out a humourless snort of laughter that just hurts his chest. He sinks back into the couch and tells himself it doesn’t hurt. He  _ knew _ his... thing with Thor, and the thing he had with Loki, weren’t ever going to go anywhere, but it still hurts to hear it. “Why is right, huh.”

Thor shakes his head quickly, and his face is a mask of deep seriousness as he says, “No, little one, I did not mean to say anything to make you sad. I merely meant that I had not known you desired for me to take action. You never said as much.”

“Mr. Thor... I flirt with you all the time!” Peter protests, some of his hurt curbing under the gentleness of Thor’s tone. 

“You do not,” Thor protests with a shake of his head and Peter makes an exasperated noise as he throws his arms out. 

“I compliment you, and I seek you out, and I always try to talk to you,  _ and _ I stare at you, like, all the time!” He lists each item with a tick of his finger. 

There are other things, too, like how the two of them stay up at night watching old movies, cuddled up on Thor’s couch, or the way Thor always saves him food, no matter what, and the way Thor sometimes watches him. Peter’s never been subtle, not at all, and he wonders how Thor could possibly have missed it when Peter thought he was being so obvious that it kinda embarrassed him, a little, for how desperate he thought he was acting. 

“Aye, you do these things, but I... little one, I thought you were only being nice. I would never have thought you would want me to make the move, as you say,” Thor tells him quietly, and there’s something across his face that Peter doesn’t like. “I did not,  _ could not, _ believe you would want me.”

“What? Why?” Peter asks, a frown slipping across his lips as he takes in the dejected look on Thor’s face. 

“Aye, little one. I am not... well, I am not the man I once was,” Thor whispers, and before Peter even has a chance to say something, Loki is stepping out of the shadows and making his presence known. 

“That is ridiculous, brother,” Loki says,  _ finally,  _ shocking Thor so badly the whole armchair wobbles backwards before he manages to overcorrect by leaning forward and getting the legs back on the floor. “You are as gorgeous as you’ve been the last millennia. You are still a  _ God, _ brother. Nothing has changed.”

“L-Loki, you know that is not true,” Thor whispers, his eyes darting between Loki and Peter almost desperately, wide and searching for a lie that Peter’s sure he’s not going to find. 

“Oh, because you’ve gotten fat?” Loki asks, a sneer on his face that Peter sees when he sends him a wide-eyed look. “What does it matter?  _ Who _ does it matter to? I have never wanted you as badly as I’ve wanted you these past years, brother, alive and happy and  _ whole, _ after so much had been lost.”

“Loki... you cannot possibly mean that,” Thor protests, but Peter can tell that it’s weak. His own eyes start ping-ponging back and forth between the two, jumping from Thor to Loki as they stare at each other so intently Peter feels a flush climb across  _ his _ face. 

“Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, you giant oaf. Have you not realized how poorly that always ends for you?” Loki asks with a handsome twist of his lips and Thor laughs, wetly. 

“Brother...” Thor trails off, but then Loki marches over to him and then  _ straddles his lap, _ cupping Thor’s face and petting his beard and Peter  _ totally _ doesn’t whimper, not at all, not one bit, even though Thor’s eyes turn to him before looking back at Loki. 

“I love you. I have always loved you,” Loki tells him seriously, and his words sound like a prayer. 

“Aye, and I you, brother,” Thor says just as deeply, staring up at Loki’s face with the most beautiful expression Peter’s ever seen, so full of love and adoration and—

It doesn’t even hurt. Not really. A little, sure, in the depth of his chest where he’d once thought, maybe, he could have them both. He’s never wanted to take one from the other. He couldn’t do that, not when it was so, so clear that they were meant to be together but... sometimes Peter had thought about the three of them. About what it would be like to be with them  _ both. _

He knows it was only wishful thinking, and the way Thor and Loki are looking at each other now, like nothing else could possibly matter, is just proof of that.

But... then Thor looks at him, and lightning strikes in his eye. Peter’s breath catches in his throat, and Loki turns to look at him too, when he gasps. 

“Little spider,” Loki says lowly, his voice sending a shiver down Peter’s back. “You have been very observant. I fear I have not.”

“W-What do you mean?” Peter asks, and that little, buried spot in his chest causes his heart to start racing as it swirls around with hope. 

“I thought you fancied Thor, and Thor alone. I knew you were kind to me, as well, but I had not imagined you would want  _ more.  _ Not with a man such as myself,” Loki tells him, and under his breath, he says, “I know that I am little more than a criminal. I would not have expected for your interest to be romantic, not when you are so  _ good.” _

“Hey, don’t say that! Loki, you’re  _ awesome. _ Of course I want you! I... I want both of you, actually,” Peter admits, his heart racing when both Gods look at him and  _ smile _ at him in a way that sends heat racing along his skin. 

“Then come here, little spider,” Loki tells him, shifting so he’s only straddling one of Thor’s  _ big _ thighs. “My brother’s lap is big enough for the both of us.”

Peter’s breath catches in his throat when Thor lets out a dark, rumbling noise that echoes through the thunder rolling outside. A bright flash of lightning brings light to the room when Peter stands up. His heart starts racing as he does his best to focus on taking deep, even breaths that barely fill his burning lungs. Peter locks his knees and refuses to let himself fall over in front of Thor and Loki,  _ especially _ when Thor and Loki are sitting in Thor’s favourite armchair like they’re Gods. 

Oh Christ, they  _ are _ Gods.

“Little one,” Thor calls quietly, his voice a warm comfort that Peter soaks up selfishly. When he looks up, Thor is watching him with a dark eye that makes him feel breathless for its intensity. There’s lightning in his eyes. “You do not need to do anything that you do not want.”

“I...” Peter trails off into a noise that climbs up from somewhere deep in his throat, and doesn’t say anything else. 

Thor’s face settles into a kind smile, the one Peter thinks he could fall in love with because Thor only ever wears it around him and Loki. “My brother is right, little one. My lap is big enough for both of you. But you do not need to sit upon it if you don’t want to. 

Peter nods, but the reassurance makes it easier to take a step forward. He follows that with another one, until his shaking legs are closing the short distance between them. Loki holds out a hand, his long hair swept up into a bun, sat on the top of his head and his eyes clear and so, so vividly green that Peter can’t look away. Peter fumbles his own hand through the air and millimetres before their fingers touch a bright arch of green light jumps from Loki’s fingers and onto his own, tendrils of magic climbing up his arm. 

Loki’s fingers and long and warm when they wrap around his wrist. “Come here, little spider,” Loki says slowly, softly, the words a mere whisper that Peter feels like a physical caress. 

He looks into Loki’s eyes and then over to Thor’s, impossibly drawn in by the two of them  _ together, _ something he never thought he’d get, never even let himself  _ imagine. _ He makes a little noise in the back of his throat that Thor answers with another strike of thunder, the light around his wrist glows brighter, and Loki, gently, draws him in.

And he goes. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
